


(In)Considerate Neighbors

by sergeant_angel



Series: Evil Eyes and Daring Dodos [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, IT'S ME, SO, Slice of Life, but there is porn, guess who isn't ready for season two of daredevil, handwavey continuity, if you need me i'll be in my dumpster, there is no plot here, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_angel/pseuds/sergeant_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets a new neighbor who is...rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)Considerate Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who didn't realize Daredevil season 2 comes out like next week? Oh, right, it's me. And I AM NOT prepared.  
> Anyway.  
> This is just sort of...a random slice of life, several months after the end of Nazar and other adventures that are sitting in my Landfill, just staring at me.  
> This is pretty rough, I just felt the need to put this out in a preemptive strike against the feels I'm going to have come next week. I may come back in and polish it up later.

Kate slides into bed behind him; inching over slowly in an attempt not to wake him

“Have fun?” he asks her when she’s almost halfway to him. She freezes, then relaxes.

“You know it,” she gives up all pretense of being sneaky and throws an arm over his waist to pull herself closer. “Nothing is as fun as finding runaway teenagers and convincing them to trust an old bald guy in a wheelchair. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t. I have new neighbors.”

“O…kay?”

“Which I didn’t realize. We aren’t as chatty as your tenants, but usually when stuff like this happens, people tell me because they feel bad.”

“Why would people feel bad?” Kate is utterly mystified.

Matt huffs next to her and rolls over restlessly, making A Face.

“Oh. Well, that’s stupid. You’re dating _me_ , nobody should feel bad for you. They should be jealous of you.”

“Oh, so we’re dating tonight?”

“Dur. There’s nobody else here so of course we’re dating. Anyway,” she scoots closer, skimming her fingers over his ribs. “Go back to—"

She’s cut off by a loud moan.

Kate sits straight up, jerking her head around. The voice is very much not Matt’s and—

Joined by a more masculine groan and some very enthusiastic thumping.

“Are _those_ your new neighbors?” Kate tries not to sound judgmental or incredulous, but seriously, she wants sleep and she’s got shit to do in two hours.

“Yup,” Matt rolls onto his back so she can see his face. “They’ve been going at it for half an hour already.”

“It’s four in the fucking morning,” she growls. “Why do you not have any shoes close enough for me to grab and throw at the wall?”

“Well, now that I know footwear is viable ammunition for the peerless Hawkeye I’ll make sure to keep a store of it on your side.”

Kate bites back her smile, scratches her nails lightly across his bare chest, avoiding the bruise that’s turning a yellow-green on his ribs. “There was literally nothing about that sentence I didn’t like—"

The woman next door starts up again, this time adding _yes, yes, yes! YES! YES! Ohmygod baby yes!_

She’s not alone for long, because the guy joins in with _yeah, baby, fuckin’ yeah, c’mon, c’mon so fuckin’ tight baby, yeah oh, oh, yeah!_

The woman climaxes very, very loudly—loud enough that Kate feels like they’re in the same room as opposed to a completely different apartment.

“That’s obnoxious,” she says just as the man comes with another loud thud and a drawn out cry of _fuuuck._

“They’ve been going at it in the early hours for the past week,” he says blankly.

“Are you—"

 _More, more,_ the woman cries.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kate hollers at the wall, which seems to only incite the couple further, the man hollering back _fuck YES!_ “How is that physically possible, Jesus,” she rolls her eyes.

“They don’t like being reprimanded,” Matt informs her with a little bit of a shitty grin.

“ _Assholes,”_ Kate flops back against the pillows. “I’ve got a two client meetings at six and seven and a board meeting at nine and I haven’t slept in a day, I’m fuckin’ _tired_ ,” she rubs her eyes with the back of her hand, feeling all of two, wanting to cry with how frustrated she is with not getting sleep, with driving upstate, with the exhaustion that comes with dealing with terrified teens.

“Kate?” Matt turns towards her, stroking her cheek with callused fingertips. “What’s wrong?”

“I just want to _sleep_ ,” she whines, turning fast to catch his fingers with a kiss, like that hand-slapping game she used to play as a kid but a thousand times nicer.

 _Yeah, baby!_ The guy shouts again.

“Tell me the truth, are they filming a porno over there?”

Matt tilts his head, mostly for show, before shaking it, “Nah. Just them.”

“Can you tell what they’re doing?”

Matt pulls a face. “Yeah. She’s—blowing him.”

“Look at you, using your dirty words,” Kate grins into the darkness. “Proud of you.”

She’s silent before her grin drops into a frown. “Wait, all week?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve never been that loud before,” she muses. “But that’s just ridiculous. We could do better.” With that, she wriggles on top of Matt, pressing her lips to his for a second before dropping to his neck and nibbling on the stubbly skin there, squirming again so that she can feel Matt, half-hard against her thigh. “Mmm, what’s that about?”

“They’ve literally been going at it every night for a week and this is the first I’ve seen you since then, and you’re warm and soft and you smell good, okay—“

“I wasn’t judging you, Matt, Jesus,” she treks down his neck to follow the path of his collarbone.

“Yeah,” all the air leaves his lungs in a huff. “I know.” His hand hovers in the air for a moment before reaching down and grabbing her ass, maneuvering her just a little so that he can press against her better, rocking her against his cock. “Think you can be louder that her?”

“You know me,” she licks the hollow at the base of his throat. “Always up for a challenge.”

He laughs at her, his hands dipping past the waistband of her pants to press into her hips.

* * *

 

“ _Oh_ ,” the cry is louder than she means it to be, sharp in the hot air as Matt pulls back, sliding his hands up her body, the scarred skin catching, sending something slow and lovely sinking through her veins. 

“Matt,” she grits out, her hand scrabbling for purchase against him, the bed, anything to hold on to.

“Right here, Hawkeye, I’m right here, what do you need?”

“More, God, Matt, more,” she tangles her fingers in his hair, tugging his mouth to hers, sloppy.

He gives her more; slides his cock into her with one smooth movement that she’s still not sure how he manages, deep and how does he fucking get the perfect angle like that, _Jesus fucking Christ Matt—_

The world starts to go white around the edges, electricity sparking in her fingers and toes; she feels like she’s watching a tsunami and it’s going to crash over her and drown her.

“ _Matt_ ,” his name breaks out of her, echoing around the silent room; his thumb presses against her clit and he fucks into her, leaning down to press his lips to her ear. “Please please _please,_ Matt, I _need_ it,” God, so fucking _desperate_ for him, so _close_ if he stops she’ll die, probably—

“Love you, Kate,” he whispers. “Love you so much,” and then he bites her shoulder.

The wave breaks over her and she can’t breathe, can’t move, can’t think, there’s just the world whiting out around the edges and Matt’s hard body pressed against her, and she loses track of everything, her limbs and her voice and her sense of self. A loud cry rends the air and Kate thinks it might be her voice.

Distantly, hours later, it could be, she feels more than hears Matt’s cry, his body rigid above her as he comes, holding himself still before rolling off of her, his palm coming to rest on her stomach, a firm pressure that calms her still-fizzing nerves.

“You all right, Kate?” he looks a little concerned.

“Fucking shit, Matt,” she curls her fingers over his hipbone as her vision slowly un-blurs. Her ears are still ringing a little. “That was—that was incredible.”

“Never heard you scream before,” he casually grips her shoulder.

“I don’t scream,” she snaps.

“Well, our neighbors didn’t shut up on their own.”

The ringing in her ears dies down enough that she can, indeed, hear the silence.

“Huh,” she rolls over to use Matt as a pillow. “Interesting.”

“Mmm,” he agrees—or maybe disagrees—trailing his hands between her shoulder blades, along her spine, gentle butterfly touches.

“You said _I love you_ during sex,” she mumbles. “Thought we weren’t doing that.”

“Ooops,” Matt replies, not sounding terribly sorry at all.

* * *

Kate can’t help but feel slightly betrayed the next morning when Matt lures her out of bed with coffee—though when he hands her a to-go cup so she can start caffeinating while _in the shower_ she feels less betrayed by Matt and more betrayed by asshole alarms doing things like waking her up on time.

Matt holds on to her coffee as she shoves her feet into her spare pair of don’t-fuck-with-me heels and passes her both coffee and toast as they head out the door.

Kate is thinking the disgustingly sappy thought of _Matt isn’t the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, he’s an angel_ when she runs smack into Matt’s back.

“Hello, new neighbor,” he says.

“Um. Hi?” says a very familiar voice. “I’m actually just apartment sitting. Um. They said you were deaf.”

“Oh,” says another familiar voice. “Shit.”

“Not deaf,” Matt says, dollars to donuts he’s got his stiletto smile on. “Just blind.”

“Man, I am so damn sorry—"

Kate ducks under Matt’s arm. “ _Eli_?”

Eli looks faintly ill. “H—Kate?”

“Darcy?” Embarrassment battles with hysterical laughter. The horror-stricken looks on Darcy and Eli’s faces make the choice for her; she chokes back a laugh. “What are you doing in town, Eli?”

“Apartment sitting for one of my grandma’s friends,” he gestures behind him. “Uh.”

"Matt--Matt, right? Matt, can I steal Kate for a moment?" Darcy drags Kate down the hall, away from Matt-not that it'll do any good, Kate muses. 

“I thought you were dating Daredevil?” Eli mutters when they've reached an "out of earshot" acceptable point.

“I thought you were dating Daredevil, too,” Darcy agrees, craning her head up to make sure Matt isn’t paying attention.

Of course, he is—Kate can see the smirk that he’s failing to keep off of his face when Eli and Darcy aren’t looking.

“I—um—it’s just, like, a casual, hanging out type thing. Crime-fighting,” she adds.

“Does Matt know you’re sort-of seeing Daredevil?”

“Does he know you’re Hawkeye?” Eli adds, bless him for the important questions.

Kate’s face is just doing its own thing, because Darcy snaps with, “You can’t run around behind Matt’s back! He’s blind! If you want to be with a superhero, be with a superhero, if you want to be with a normal guy, be with a normal guy, but don’t—don’t—"

Kate absolutely doesn’t like the look Eli is giving her right now.

“Darce,” he says. “Could I have a minute with Kate? She and I need to get real for a minute.”

“Is he Daredevil?” is the first thing Eli asks when Darcy leaves, hopefully calling Kate a cab.

“What?”

“This Matt guy. Is he the Daredevil? Or do you not know who Daredevil is under the mask?”

Kate gapes at him, because holy fucking shit, Eli.

“Come on,” he rolls his eyes. “Don’t give me that look. All the weird stuff that’s happened to us? That would probably be one of the least weird things we’ve encountered. I mean, you have _met_ Wade, right?”

She still can’t string a sentence together.

“Kate,” Eli sighs, slinging his arm over her shoulders. “You might be a lot of things, but you’re not the kind of person who leads people on. Or cheats. You’ve always been upfront about where you are emotionally and what you can give to a relationship, even in high school.”

“Eli—"

“Don’t look at me like that, okay? I just—that’s not who you are.”

Kate throws her arms around Eli and squeezes for all she’s worth. “ _Thank_ you,” she whispers. “God, not hanging with the Avengers has turned you into the most positive person I know.”

“That is the saddest damn thing I’ve ever heard.” He plants a kiss on her cheek before releasing her.

“Daredevil?” Eli extends his hand.

Matt hesitates, then shakes it. “Patriot, I presume?”

“Just Eli, now. Not everybody can hack the superhero life.”

Kate rolls her eyes at that, but doesn’t comment. If Eli’s in town for a while, they have plenty of time to pull that argument out and re-hash it for the thousandth time.

“Wow,” Matt says, turning to her. “You _really_ don’t agree with that, do you?”

“No one likes a know-it-all, Murdock.”

“You know, I brought that coffee into this world, and I can take it out,” he nods to the mug in her hands, prompting an outraged gasp.

“Low blow, man,” Eli grins. “Damn. The last time someone threatened Kate’s coffee—"

“We do not speak of that time,” she shuts him up with a glare. “You’re going to text me about lunch,” she tells Eli. “And I’ll talk to you about dinner when I get back to the office. Now, if you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I’m going to be late for a meeting I don’t want to go to.”

"Kate, remember that talk we had about making grown men cry."

"Eli, remember that talk we had about the patriarchy."

"Atta girl."

"Oh, my god." Kate rolls her eyes for what feels like the more than enough times this morning. "You two have fun being awkward."

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully just part of a series wherein Matt and Kate meet each other's exes...I'm interested to see how Elektra is characterized so I'm holding off on it, but I'm very fond of the story wherein Kate and Elektra meet


End file.
